


请看护好随行儿童

by RLLSK



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, I Tried, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OUT OF CHARACTER WARNING, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and zero-liner, den-o without den-liner, does this even make sense
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLLSK/pseuds/RLLSK
Summary: 侑斗碰上了棘手的问题，天津四一如既往地愿意帮忙。OOC，是Kiva联动剧场版里的犯罪组织AU
Relationships: Deneb/Sakurai Yuuto
Kudos: 9





	请看护好随行儿童

**Author's Note:**

> 零组，老妈子保镖天津四X黑帮小少爷侑斗
> 
> OOC，雷，非常雷，受Kiva电王联动剧场版启发而产出的雷人雷言。  
> 迷惑的pwp，啊，也不算是pwp，因为只有车轱辘。  
> 有非自愿的下药。  
> 真的很雷！！！

樱井侑斗跑回家的时候太阳已经快下山了，他推开门跌跌撞撞地冲进房间，异魔神跟在他身后跑得气喘吁吁。

“给我待在外面啊天津四！” 侑斗隔着门喊，他的声音听起来有些哑，可能是今天和其他帮派开了一天会的缘故。这让天津四有点担心，他想给对方送杯蜂蜜水，但侑斗既然说过不让他进去，他作为称职的保镖、管家兼朋友自然要照办才对。

侑斗警惕地盯着那扇木门，对方没有跟进来，这让他长舒了一口气。他没有力气把对方从房间或是自己的身体里轰出去，而现在最不需要的就是那家伙七嘴八舌的关心。那群家伙也真敢下手啊，用这种下三滥的手段...如果天津四没有早早在门口等着，或者自己没有及时发现——啊，其实已经晚了，只是勉强地弥补一下。樱井侑斗就这么混乱地思考着，脑袋里热乎乎的像是一团淀粉搅拌出的浆糊。

可恶，是自己大意了。他对着枕头锤了几拳算是泄愤，然后脱力地倒在床上，药物在体内蒸腾，湿热地贴着他的皮肤，异样的触感让他厌恶地皱起眉头，然后果断地掐着自己的手臂一拧。尖锐的疼痛让他稍稍清醒了一点，如果再用点力能就这样直接把自己弄晕就好了。

可惜不能。

才成年不久的小少爷爬起来，他盯着自己被顶起尴尬弧度的裤子，烦躁地抽掉皮带丢到一旁，拽了条毛巾垫在身下。房间里被高温烤的难受，樱井侑斗的身上已经开始微微出汗了，栗棕色的头发黏在他的脸颊上，眼下能摆脱掉西裤似乎倒是件好事。  
他敷衍地拽下底裤，棉质布料湿了一小块，松垮垮地挂在他的小腿上，随着他磨蹭双腿的动作滑到脚踝。侑斗伸手去抚摸被困在其中的物事，心情像是被强迫去堆积木的小孩子似的糟糕。

但就好比小孩子会在无聊的彩色木头块里找到乐趣，他很快就没法坚持那样无所谓的表情了，年轻有力的身体总是精力过剩，像大部分的年轻人那样与乖顺沾不上边，此刻正违背着他的意志，坦诚地拥抱欲望甚至渴求更多。他光滑的背脊因绷紧而呈现出流畅的肌肉线条，在指腹划过顶端时弓起又跌回在床垫上。  
大脑开始发出错误的指令，混淆药物的控制与性欲，或许它们也没有本质上的区别。被人工催生的也好，荷尔蒙在血液中流淌所导致的也罢，无论陌生还是熟悉最终都会引向同样的结果。他的动作带着自暴自弃式的激烈，支撑着他身体的双腿不自然地发抖，脚趾因快感而蜷起。

高高垒起的积木终于不堪重负地坍落，黏腻的触感溅落在床单上，他就这样被轻而易举地送上了高潮，而头脑一片混乱，药效正烈让人眼前发昏。他体内的空缺仍在叫嚣，似曾相识的晕眩让他想起失血过多时的情况，年轻人半是痛苦半是恐慌地缩在床上，抓着枕头胡乱呓语像是抱住了最后的浮木。

天津四听见侑斗的声音，沙哑又模糊，却漏水似的从门板那边渗出来。他在叫天津四的名字，三个音节被断断续续地拖长，带着慌乱而虚弱的颤音。

侑斗、侑斗受伤了吗？！

他太熟悉侑斗了，这种情况十有八九都是青年在逞强硬扛着...如果是受伤的话就一定要包扎！侑斗的技术简直完全不能让人放心，站在门外的天津四此刻无法再顾及对方交代的话，他越想越担心，伸手按下门把却发现木门已经落锁。

异魔神在心里默默道了个歉，决定在非常情况下采用非常手段。他深呼吸闭上眼睛，下一刻绿影在空中一闪而过，附着在床上蜷缩的青年身上。

天津四？！  
侑斗，我来帮——噢…噢，我以为你受伤了才…对不起！侑斗、非常非常对不起！

侑斗考虑了一下把对方打晕再把自己打晕的可能性，但是眼下自己赤裸裸的躺在床上，爬起来和对方近身搏斗实在是不雅观，所以只能遗憾地放弃。他早该想到的，以这家伙在自己三令五申后还往菜里加香菇的决心，怎么可能会老老实实待在门口。

所以自己刚刚到底喊了什么啊！？  
樱井侑斗用力地把自己的脑袋按在枕头下面，以此抑制住自己的呻吟，顺道期望着能把异魔神闷死。天津四还在他的脑袋里絮絮叨叨，一边道歉一边保证自己什么都没看到。他在异魔神的声音中情不自禁地放松下去，却又无法忽视自身的渴望。方才被药物诱导的痛苦逐渐转化为某种更加黏稠柔软的东西，反而叫他更加难以挣脱。

“闭嘴！吵死了天津四...呜…！”  
他发现自己连和对方吵架的力气都没有了，句尾突兀地上扬，像是被掐住了喉管的猫，痒丝丝的声音气势全无。他期望着对方赶紧离开好让他解决那点儿意外，但光是再次被留在房间里的念头就让侑斗感到没来由的惊慌。仅仅释放了一次的身体仍不知餮足，他被悬在空中的钢丝上摇摇欲坠，想伸出手却又因他人的注视而不知所措，进退两难。

撑不住了，好难受......  
在发出更丢脸的声音之前，侑斗猛地咬住嘴唇把一切声响都咽了回去——

“让我来帮你吧，侑斗。”  
然后他听见天津四的声音，齿关松开，他尝到了自己舌尖弥漫的血气。这一次对方坚定又温和地拿走了他身体的掌控权。自己的双手正以陌生的方式触碰他的皮肤，划过他平坦的小腹，把先前沾在他身上逐渐冷却的稠液抹开，侑斗因此在头脑内张牙舞爪地抗议，固执地别开眼不去看这过分亲密的动作，好像这样就能算作自己的胜利一样。那只手停下来了，他的异魔神总是如此体贴，停滞的动作中是无声的询问。天津四不愿违背侑斗的意愿，哪怕现在这具身体的主人已经失去了反抗的意志。

笨蛋，要做的话就赶快，别愣在那啊！

天津四没有答复。绿色的异魔神难得的话少，只是用手温柔地裹住脆弱的器官，探寻着很快就掌握了技巧。恰到好处的滑动让青年忍不住仰着头喘息，他终于褪下了平日里那副别扭又暴躁的外壳。带着薄茧的指腹摩挲敏感的眼洞，他的手指被溢出的湿热体液打湿，那些触碰像是在池塘里丢下的鹅卵石，惊起他一连串涟漪般破碎的呜咽，夹杂着无意义的音节和对方的名字，还带有些许依赖的意味。

在模糊的视野里侑斗看见了一抹迥异的色彩，浅绿的长发散在枕头上，是附身后属于对方的印记。这叫他鬼使神差地侧过头去，将仍渗着血的嘴唇印在发梢，几缕亮色的碎发沿着他微微分开的双唇滑入口中，青年却只是那样安静地含着它，来不及吞咽的唾液沿着嘴角滑落，濡湿他的头发，将浅绿染上更深的色泽。  
樱井侑斗在此刻成了一条渴水的、无力挣扎的鱼，他完全地信任着对方——哪怕清醒的时候绝对绝对不会承认——因此任对方藉由那双手灵巧地摆弄着自己，一次次将他推向临近顶峰的地方。天津四在制作糖果或者折叠糖纸的时候也是这样认真吗，樱井侑斗不合时宜地想。他没有问出这句话，更不知道天津四听见没有。  
对方依旧没有作答。

侑斗又一次颤抖着射了出来，微凉的触感沾在他的皮肤上。他能感受到火焰终于缓缓熄灭，在天津四被侑斗干脆利落地赶出去之前，他的左手拇指轻柔地贴上了自己的双唇，干燥的皮肤碰了碰侑斗湿乎乎的嘴角，像是一个安慰性质的亲吻。  
筋疲力竭的青年用毛巾还算干净的角落擦干身上的痕迹，随手往床下一丢就裹紧被子准备睡觉，自言自语地嘀咕。  
啊管他的，让那家伙明天再打扫好了。

青年昏昏沉沉地陷入梦乡，而天津四把被侑斗蹬开的被角仔细地掖进去，一如既往。


End file.
